Participants in this research study are receiving tube feedings (liquid food that goes directly into the stomach through a tube) and chemotherapy treatments. The purpose of this study is to learn more about how patients feel throughout the day when they are receiving tube feedings, as well as what happens to a hormone (cortisol) that is present in the body and that normally fluctuates during the day. In past animal studies, the fluctuation pattern of cortisol has been altered with different tube feeding schedules and delivery methods. This has not been systematically explored in patients receiving tube feedings. We want to use this information to develop better ways to talk with patients about tube feedings and to develop better ways to deliver the feedings.